


56. On the Road in Italy

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [56]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	56. On the Road in Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

The room is lovely, the small hotel is perfect, the only down side - twin beds. Stephen looks at them with no small measure of disgust when they return from dinner - he's had a little wine, and after a day outside, with plenty of fresh air, it's gone to his head.

He toes off his sneakers and drops the snap sack on the bureau and makes his way to the small balcony on the opposite wall.

There's a complimentary bottle of wine in their room and Antony cracks it open, pouring them both a half glass before joining Stephen on the balcony. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he says, nodding at the vineyard, rows and rows of vines in front of them, stretching as far as the eye can see. He hands Stephen his glass. "To us and being here together."

Stephen raises a brow at the wine, he's already had enough to get him tipsy, and Antony knows this, clearly his lover is happy for him to get a little more...loose. "To us," Stephen raises the wine in salute and takes a drink, he turns to the view once more and smiles. "I love Italy, I think it's my new favourite place," he announces. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"It's my pleasure," Antony says, sliding a arm around Stephen's waist, the vineyard and balconies around them completely empty. "It's one of my favourites too so I'm glad you like it so much."

Leaning in Stephen tilts his head to Antony's shoulder. "We should come back each year - still have time for new places, but here, here's special."

"I'd love that. Definitely," Antony murmurs, absolutely thrilled with the idea. "I also love how much you like travelling. Most of the guys I work with, they don't want to move from home in their off-time."

Tilting his head Stephen presses his lips to Antony's throat. "Home is wherever you are. I have you? Then I'm home."

"I feel the same way," Antony says with a soft sound of pleasure at the touch of Stephen's mouth. "I love you," he whispers, shifting enough that he can kiss Stephen.

"I love you too," the words are murmured against Antony's mouth as Stephen opens up to return the kiss, his lover tastes of wine, smells of sunshine and Stephen tucks the memory of this moment away to treasure. It's perfect. It's all so perfect.

"We're going to have to be quiet here," Antony murmurs, smiling, in between kisses, one hand sliding down Stephen's back to pull him in even closer.

"Quiet? We've separate beds," Stephen's reply is mischievous. "Even your cock's not _that_ long."

Antony laughs. "Who said anything about bed?" he teases back, eyes crinkling.

"Ugh huh?" Stephen shakes his head. "Not on the floor...my poor knees." He plants a quick kiss on Antony's mouth before pulling back and lifting his glass to his mouth. "Not so sure I want to submit tonight," he admits softly. "Okay?"

"Completely," Antony says with a nod and a smile. "I was thinking more along the lines of an old-fashioned make-out session anyway. Did you have a twin bed at home?"

"No I had a three quarter, I got tall and broad pretty quick," Stephen winks at his lover as he turns to lean against the wall. "An old fashioned make out session huh? Do I get to cum in my shorts then?" he teases.

"Is that what you did then?" Antony asks, draining his wineglass and setting it aside. "You didn't even get a handjob?"

"Well, no...I was still trying girls and I'd make them just rub me through my underwear - it was a bit weird I guess, but that must've just been how I dealt with trying to be straight." Stephen shrugs, and finishes his own wine. "When I got the gay? There was no innocent making out sessions, it was in at the deep end," he admits with that wide easy grin of his.

"I'll bet," Antony says, moving closer, his hand going to Stephen's hip, "but that's sort of a shame."

"Is it?" Stephen tilts his head and meets Antony's gaze. Clearly his lover is in the mood - and the vibe is different to normal. "Are you going to show me what I missed out on?"

"I was thinking about it," Antony murmurs, leaning in to press his lips against Stephen's, the kiss soft and warm and a lot more tentative than usual.

"I'd like that," Stephen's words are almost lost in the kiss. He reaches out to set his hands on Antony's hips, not pulling his lover any closer, wanting to see where Antony will take this new vibe.

One soft kiss follows another, Antony not pushing any further even though his body's responding eagerly to the intimacy.

Stephen hums into his lover's mouth, one hand moving up, he slips it around the side of Antony's neck, light stubble scratching the heel of his palm.

"God, you feel good," Antony murmurs between kisses, sucking lightly at Stephen's lower lip. "Taste good." The slowness of it all seeming right for here, tonight.

"I love how you taste," Stephen returns when he can, when Antony's mouth allows him speech. "I love how you smell, always gets me hard," he presses closer, tilting his hips to let his lover know just how much he's into this.

"Mm. Everything about you gets me hard," Antony returns with a grin and a soft groan, sliding his hands up under Stephen's t-shirt and over smooth, warm skin.

"Everything?" Stephen's smile is soon pressed back against Antony's mouth, he kisses his lover deeper, wanting more now, wanting to step this up.

"Pretty much," Antony confirms, licking into Stephen's mouth, their tongues tangling, their cocks pressed hard against each other through their clothes. Fuck. "This needs to come off," he says, breaking away just long enough to pull Stephen's t-shirt over his head.

"Inside," Stephen groans. "Please." He's aware of the cool evening breeze on his skin and he needs to go inside - where it's private and he can relax.

T-shirt in hand, Antony tugs Stephen back inside their room by a belt loop, the door to the balcony closed behind them. "C'mere," he says, sitting on the edge of the bed, Stephen pulled to stand between his legs. He grins up at his lover and kisses his stomach, mouth moving over the skin just above his shorts.

"S'this how you used to make out?" Voice hitching at the play of Antony's lips over his skin, the muscles in his belly fluttering. "Really?"

"No, not really," Antony says, shaking his head. He kicks off his shoes and stretches out on the twin bed, pulling Stephen to join him. It's a tight squeeze and means they need to be pressed real close, but that's idea... "This is more like it," he says, starting in on kissing Stephen again.

It's funny, in a lovely light hearted way - and Stephen is even more smitten with his wonderful man that he wants to share something so simple and sweet with him. He's smiling against the kisses, giggling soon when things start getting awkward as they try and feel each other up. "I love you."

"I love you too," Antony grins, unable to stop, so happy here in this moment, it's like there's nothing else in the world. He unsnaps Stephen's shorts, sliding his hand inside, fingers trailing over his cock through his briefs. "Better?"

"Always," Stephen groans against Antony's mouth, "Love the way you touch me," his cock kicks up against that featherlight touch.

"Even when I'm teasing you?" Antony asks, pressing more firmly, fingers moving over the fabric, molding it around that ridge.

"Teasing, hurting, s'all loving me." The words are breathy, hitching when Antony finds a particularly sensitive spot. His own fingers tighten against his lover's hard body.

Antony groans, his own needs rising to the fore as he slips his hand under Stephen's briefs, fingers touching hot bare flesh. "You feel so good," he murmurs, wrapping his hand around Stephen's cock in the tight space between them.

Breath stuttering in his chest, Stephen lets out a low moan of utter pleasure. "You're a wicked tease Tony," he mumbles, lips sliding along his lover's stubbled jawline to his ear. "Wicked and wonderful." He works his own hand down, shifting enough to allow him to cup Antony through his shorts, the long thick length of his lover obvious against the fabric.

"That hasn't changed," Antony grins, hissing softly, his cock throbbing under Stephen's touch. "I've always been wicked. I've just never been so focused with it."

"Focused? S'that what I do to you?" Stephen squeezes harder, loving that particular noise of his lover's. "Give you focus?"

"Fuck." Antony curses beneath his breath, followed by a rough groan. "Partly." Because fuck no, when Stephen touches him like this, most of his focus goes right out the window. Still... he tightens his own grip, moving his hand over Stephen's bare flesh, intent of shattering his lover's control.

"Partly?" Stephen's not about to give it up yet, despite his lover's clear determination to make him incoherent with want. He nips hard at Antony's lower lip.

"You're my focus, everything about you," Antony whispers, the words smeared against Stephen's mouth. "My wickedness, my sadism, my love... Everything. But you're also the only one who can make me lose focus. Make me forget everything else. You're my muse. My inspiration and my undoing."

Antony rarely speaks to him in this manner - he's not a man who waxes lyrical - he's a practical, down to earth guy, so the words have a physical response in Stephen, his belly tightens and his heart kicks up a beat, fingers tightening further he attacks Antony's mouth with a fresh hunger, almost wresting control from his dominant lover.

There's no rules for this. Not here, not like this, and Antony groans at the attack, their mouths clashing, working Stephen's cock at a feverish pace, his own arousal ground against his lover's hand through his shorts. So fucking close...

Stephen gives as good as he gets, until he's actually growling into the fierce kisses he and Antony are exchanging, his hand mirrors Antony's in motion, short, harsh, jerky tugs though fabric, a race to see who will fall over first.

"Fuck," Antony blurts out, amused, biting sharply at Stephen's lower lip. "You really want me to come in my shorts?"

"I want you to cum," Stephen growls back, the pain from the bite firing him up even more. He's flushed and so fucking turned on, his blue eyes sparking with agitated need.

"All yours," Antony returns, body stiffening as his cock sprays, soaking both hand and fabric, pleasure shuddering through him.

Stephen works Antony's cock just a little longer, until he can feel the damp on the palm of his hand, he groans as he kisses his lover's pleasure slack mouth. "I love you...you're mine," he rumbles.

Antony nods. "I love you too," he whispers, licking across Stephen's lips. The realization that his boy's probably waiting for permission only now sinking in. "Your turn." His hand moving faster than ever, demanding his lover's release.

Until Antony says it, Stephen wasn't aware he had been holding back, waiting for the go ahead, a cue to orgasm. So the moment the words register, Stephen's body takes over, and his cock pulses thick over his lover's wicked fingers.

The wet heat on his fingers draws yet another groan from Antony and he gentles his strokes until he had every last drop, his mouth soft and warm now on Stephen's. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," he whispers.

"Good," Stephen mumbles, "You're mine too." Not terribly coherent, but the intention was to return the sentiment. Stephen can't imagine letting anyone else touch him in an intimate manner ever again - for him there is only Antony.


End file.
